The Shape Of My Heart
by KNDfreak
Summary: Sequel to Face Down. It's Valentine's Day, and for Tootie, it's just one of those days. But what happens when a certain pink hat wearing boy comes to her house late at night after her date? Will she let him in for the first time in months?


It was February 14 and a Saturday, but mostly, it was Valentine's Day. A day that Tootie had always loved and wanted to share it with someone special. Now, she hated it and though, she did share it with someone, it wasn't someone close to her heart. Tootie wanted to spend time with Timmy, not with Mark, but at the same time, she completely ignored the fact she was getting back at him for all those years. Somewhere along the line, Tootie had forgotten all about the mean things Timmy did when they were younger, but that doesn't mean he was getting his way any time soon.

Throughout the month since they've been in High School, Timmy had been begging her to date him and it was funny, as she recalled the times where Timmy did the same with Trixie and got rejected many times. It wasn't that she didn't like him anymore, far from it, she just wanted to prove that beauty isn't all that it seems. So, on this day, when Timmy had yet again asked her out, she wasn't wearing her normal 'geeky' style clothes, but jeans and a T-shirt. Now, she kinda felt bad for Timmy as he only saw her in her vest and plaid skirt.

"Sorry Timmy, but I'm gonna out with Mark." She said. This, caused Timmy to get angry. Or jealous, you pick.

"What?! But I've been asking you since the first day of school! How can you choose me over some surfer?!" He asked, scrunching up his face in disgust. Tootie frowned.

"And I should ask you why you choose me over some bimbo who don't like you." She said. Timmy raise an eyebrow.

"You mean Trixie? Aw, come on! That's over now! Come on, Tootie! Wasn't this your long life dream?" Tootie's mouth dropped as she stopped fiddling with her hair. How dare he!

"You don't tell me what's or what's not my long life dream! And yes, it was, but ever since middle school, I've gotten over it. Plus, it wasn't just you drooling over Trixie that got me upset." She mumbled, looking at her feet. Timmy sighed.

"Well, if you really want to date him. I shouldn't be forcing you date someone else." Tootie ignored him and shut the door. When she made it upstairs, She silently sobbed in the pillow. How can her long life crush be such an idiot?! He should have known that bringing Trixie into the conversation would start a riot and what's worse? He didn't even notice the hurt in her eyes when she said it. Really, must boys been blind? Tootie sighed as she finished getting ready for her date.

--------------

When Tootie got home, she was beat. All day, she had been with Mark, screaming at the top of her lungs on roller coasters, having romantic pinics runined by rain, her first kiss destroyed by Vicky when she got home from whever the hell she's been in collage, and now she just wanted to go and lay down on her bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she closed her eyes. Yep, this Valentine's Day and just like all the rest sucked. Suddenly, she heard a noise coming from the window. _Must be the rain._ She thought and closed her eyes again. Again, there was that noise at her window. Groaning, she got up to see a piece of rock being thrown at her window. _What kind of moron would be out in the rain anyways?_ She thought and when she open it, she realizes the moron.

Timmy Turner.

"What are you doing?" She asked, folding her arms as she was yet again being covered in wetness. Timmy smiled.

"I was thinking over the fight. I'm sorry." He said. Tootie raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry for what?"

"For being an idiot all those years, and that I had hurted you. I never really ment it." He said, shrugging as if it was no big deal. Tootie sighed as she closed the window and went downstairs.

"Come on in, or are you going to stand there all night?" She asked. Timmy ran inside as she shut the door.

"So?"

"I was an idiot."

"Just an idiot?"

"A jackass, whatever." Tootie smiled.

"I'm glad you see it my way." She said. Timmy smirked.

"You know, now looking back at it, I should have stopped." He said as he sat on the couch. Tootie sighed and smacked him on the chest.

"Yeah, you should have."

"How was your date?"

"Horrible. I hate Valentine's Day." Tootie mumbled. Timmy raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? I thought you liked it." He said and Tootie sighed once again.

"Yeah well, after I realize chasing you was like chasing a cheetah at a constant speed, I started to hate it." She mumbled, causing Timmy to chuckled. After that, it was quiet. The two just cuddle as if they were a couple, not really saying anything.

"You what brought me to apologized?" Timmy asked. She shook her head. "That song. You know, the one by the Backstreet Boys? I forgot what it's called." Tootie thought it over. She had many CDs of the BSB, trying to find the song to fit the situation was nearly impossible.

"How did it go?" Timmy thought about it.

"Baby, please try to forgive me. Stay here, don't put out the glow."

"Hold me now don't bother, if every minute makes me weaker you can save me from the man that I've become."

"Looking back at the things I've done, I was trying to be someone. I've played my part and kept you in the dark."

"Now let me show you the shape of my heart." Tootie finished, smiling at Timmy. Timmy smiled back.

"Yeah, that's it!" He exclaimed. Tootie, out of nowhere, kissed him on the lips. Timmy blinked, but kissed back. Tootie felt joy running through her body. What a horrible Valentine's Day, but at least it ended with a kiss.


End file.
